pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Subritzky
by George J. Dance Michael Raphael Gabriel SubritzkyBiography: Michael R.G. Subritzky, The Subritzky Homestead. Web, Apr. 11, 2014. (born June 13, 1950) is a New Zealand poet and a career military man. He has been called the "Kiwi Kipling".Pangolin Times, quoted in Mike Subritzky's Bio, Operation Agila. Web, Apr. 11, 2014. Life Subritzky was born in Katikati, on the Bay of Plenty, and grew up in a mill camp on Ongare Point. He attended Saint Joseph’s Convent School and Waihi College, but dropped out to become an apprentice at a shoe factory.Mike Subritzky: My story for the archives, International War Veterans' Poetry Archives, Web, Apr. 11, 2014. In 1968, aged 17, he enlisted in the Royal New Zealand Naval Volunteer Reserve, and was called up for service in the Navy in 1969. In 1971 he enlisted with the Army, serving in Antarctica in 1973 and Rhodesia in 1979-1980. In 1985 he transferred to the Air Force, but a year later rejoined the the Army, where he served until his retirement in 1990. Recognition Subritzky was the first New Zealand poet to have his war poetry read at Westminster Abbey (by Lord Freyberg in 2004), and the first to be read at ANZAC Corner, Hyde Park, London (by Russell Marshall).War Poetry by Mike Subritzky, War Poetry Archives. Web, Apr. 11, 2014. He was awarded the American Vietnam Veterans (honourary) Distinguished Service Medal in 1997 "for his contribution to all veterans of the Asian conflict and immortalizing the Vietnam Veterans of New Zealand for all time". His other decorations include the New Zealand Operational Service Medal (1979), Rhodesia Medal (1990), US Antarctica Service Medal (1972), Zimbabwe Independence Medal (1980), Knight Commander Order of Polonia Restitutia (Poland 1990), Polish Cross of Freedom with Swords (Poland 1990), Polish Gold Cross of Merit (Poland 1990), Victory over Communism Medal (Central European Council 1990).Jack Ross, Subritzky, Mike, Aotearoa New Zealand Poetry Sound Archive, November 12, 2007. Web, Apr. 11, 2014. Publications Poetry *''The Flak Jacket Collection : New Zealand war poetry''. Tauranga, NZ: Brian Riggir, 2001. *''Spirit of ANZAC: New Zealand war poetry''. Tauranga, NZ: Kiwiana, 2007. Non-fiction *''The Subritzky Legend'' (autobiography). Waikanae, NZ: Heritage Press, 1990. *''Subritzky Family History, 1990-1994''. Papakura, NZ: Three Feathers, 1994. *''Order of Saint Stanislas, 1765''. Papakura, NZ: Three Feathers, 1994. *''The Vietnam Scrapbook: The second Anzac adventure''. Papakura, NZ: Three Feathers, 1995. *''A Paper on the History of the Polish Government (in exile), 1939-1990''. Papakura, NZ: Three Feathers, 1996. *''Golden Book of the Subritzky Family Nobility, 1495''. Te Awamutu, NZ: privately printed, 2005. *''History of the Legion of Frontiersmen'' (New Zealand Command), 1904-2011''. Legion Press, 2010. Edited *''Wordweavers: An anthology of prose and verse''. Tauranga, NZ: Kiwiana, 2002. *''Locked Down: An anthology of New Zealand prison poetry''. Tauranga, NZ: Kiwiana, 2003. *''Kiwi Gunners in War and Peace: A collection of gunner stories and personal accounts in time of war and peace''. Tauranga, NZ: Kiwiana, 2004. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mike Subritzky, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 14, 2015. See also *List of New Zealand poets References External links ;Poems *"The Last Anzac" *War Poetry by Mike Subritzky at the War Poetry Archives. *An Old Gunner's Poems at New Zealand Folk Poems *Mike Subritzky at Te Awamatu Online *Mike Subritzky at the International War Veterans' Poetry Archives. ;Audio / video *Subritzky, Mike at the Aotearoa New Zealand Poetry Sound Archive. ;About *Mike Subritzky's bio at Operation Agila *Biography: Michael R.G. Subritzky at The Subritzky Homestead] *Mike Subritzky: My story for the archives at the International War Veterans' Poetry Archives *The Flak Jacket Collection - Mike Subritzky's Official website. Category:1950 births Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:New Zealand poets Category:Poets Category:War poets Category:New Zealand people of Polish descent